


Needs a Little Help

by seidou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bokuto is a party god, Drinking, Getting Together, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidou/pseuds/seidou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After awhile it just became a fact of life, Kageyama Tobio was in love with Hinata Shouyou, done deal, end of story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs a Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello! I'm on a mini role with this "not reader insert" business. I really enjoy writing Kageyama and i definitely wanna write a reader insert with Kageyama but that's proving to be difficult. So why not write some KageHina goodness.
> 
> The title, yet again, literally nothing to do with the story and is just the song i was listening to while writing it. 
> 
> This takes place at a college in Tokyo, Kageyama and Hinata both have sports scholarships, and there is drinking and mentions of drugs (Kageyama and Hinata themselves don't do it but at one point they're in a basement where that's going on.) There are also mentions of TsukkiYama and KuroKen so keep that in mind. 
> 
> This is so all over the place but I'll get the hand of doing not reader inserts eventually. Thanks for reading and kudos are appreciated! <3

Rooming with Hinata may just be the death of him, Kageyama concluded one night. One night that was shaping up to be one of the most frustrating and irritating nights he'd had with Shouyou in a long while. He thought Shouyou had quit this “let me sleep in your bed!” nonsense a long time ago. 

He felt the warm pressure on his back, where his shirt was getting crinkled from smaller hands grasping at it. If Shouyou didn’t cut this the fuck out they were gonna have a huge problem. Much bigger then his hard-on (as much as it pains him to say that). He tried his hardest to wiggle out of Hinata’s grasp, he really did. Anytime he seemed to move however Hinata would follow right along wiggling his crotch into Kageyama’s ass. Sandwiching Kageyama between Hinata's small frame and the wall. Hinata had his own bed, it was just on the other side of the room, but over the course of the last two months and nine days (but who's really counting), Hinata found more and more reason to wiggle his way into Kageyama’s bed. Or on that one rare occasion, convince Kageyama to sleep in Hinata’s.

Kageyama would never understand idiots, even if Tsukishima was convinced Kageyama was one himself. He would never understand the ability to so freely say what you wanted and ask for it so blatantly. Maybe that wasn't being an idiot, maybe it was just having social skills. Whatever it was Kageyama definitely didn't have it. He definitely didn't really have the ability to read people outside of volleyball, so he guesses that just adds to his inability to have any friends. He has Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima had definitely become friends by the end of third year, but Hinata's relationship with Kageyama was different. Hinata was much more touchy feely (something Kageyama would be damned to admit he liked), he found any and all excuse to talk to Kageyama about his personal life (which didn't make much sense because he could totally just talk about volleyball like old times and everything would fine), and he was always pulling shit like this. Sleeping in Kageyama’s bed, eating Kageyama's food, trying to play with Kageyama hair. And sure , Kageyama will admit, this kind of stuff had become much more common around halfway through their second year. He never imagined that kind of behavior would last however. 

Kageyama contemplated for a brief moment, how his feelings for Hinata had started. It wasn't really a surprise to anyone that had known Kageyama since high school that he liked Hinata, everyone had either figured it out or were told by someone who had figured it out. It wasn't like all the movies portrayed being in love at all though. He felt all the gushy ooey gooey emotions that he assumed you were supposed to feel, he just didn't feel any of the negative ones. He had when he first figured it out at the end of their first year, but after awhile it just became a fact of life, Kageyama Tobio was in love with Hinata Shouyou, done deal, end of story. It never really affected his playing after the first few weeks and everything was fine with how he acted after the first few months. He assumed that he would get over it, and for a while he got so used to it that he thought he had. Even in those times he could clearly see the gap between how he felt for Hinata when he saw him as a best friend and at that point. Clearly there was no going back, so why try and fight it?

Of course mulling over the past couple years inside his head indeed made time go by a bit faster, made his boner a bit smaller, and made him the slightest bit tired, but only emotionally. He felt like he needed to sleep but his mind was too active with Hinata to really focus on having him well rested for tomorrow's 10 am class. He accepted fate and prayed to any god that might be listening that he'd feel somewhat alive by 8 am. 

`  
Being at school on a sports scholarship had its advantages. Especially when you sucked at studying and were basically only good at the sport that you received a scholarship for playing. The downfall of all that was that you had to keep your grades up in order to maintain a full ride. Passing grades had never been good for Kageyama to obtain, and Hinata was in the same boat. 

Sitting on their dorm’s floor, both on their laptops furiously bullshitting a paper for Literature, they both complained or let out a soft cuss word at a particularly hard paragraph to make up seemingly right information for. Hinata was doing that thing where he bit a pencil end as he jotted down information from his book to put in the paper (Hinata would swear to his grave that it helped him remember stuff but Kageyama knew that was bullshit because the idiot wouldn't remember his own phone password had he not told Kageyama). The thing drove him insane, plump lips having the end of a mechanical pencil rubbed against them, bite marks littered the top where Hinata gently bit, licked, sucked-

“Tobio is there something wrong?” Hinata looked at him quizzically as the damn pencil was being lightly tapped against his lips. Fuck that pencil and Hinata's soft lips and hair and face and-

“Tobio if you need to shit the bathroom’s right there.” Hinata said turning away and pointing the pencil in the direction of their joint bathroom. 

“Shouyou Dumbass! Have some sense!” Kageyama opted to pull Hinata's hair, instead of think about how much he wanted something else to replace the stupid pencil. 

`  
Hinata was a loud person, anyone who was within a five mile radius of him knew that. What they probably didn't know was that Hinata being loud was something Kageyama loved. Kageyama had never really liked anyone with so much pep and volume, but Hinata tended to do it in a way that made him very likeable and friendly. 

HInata might be a little too friendly. Anywhere they went Hinata would leave with at least two more friends, five new phone numbers, and ten new people that would come up to him and strike conversation in the future. It was just part of his ever present love for people and life. Kageyama was about as opposite from this as you could get, mean and rude, a scary face, and a dislike for most archetypes of people. 

Of course Kageyama never had a problem with Hinata having a ton of friends and people to communicate with. It only really became a problem when Hinata got invited to a party and insisted as he bounced around their room that “Tobio you just have to go! Have to, have to, have to!” to which Kageyama would usually reply “Shouyou you're gonna do something stupid”. 

Kageyama always eventually gets reeled in however, to another one of his friends stupid parties, and is forced to babysit Hinata. Making sure he didn't have too much to drink to the point where he couldn't stand, making sure he wasn't agreeing to go home with anyone suspicious (this was more for Kageyama’s sanity and jealousy than anything else), and making sure he didn't do anything stupid in general. This is was always especially hard when it was one of Bokuto’s stupid parties. 

The music was too loud, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were definitely going to swallow each others tongues eventually, Bokuto’s stupid pet owl wouldn't shut the fuck up beside him. All of these were tell tale signs of a Friday night Bokuto rager. They were really the only parties Hinata really forced Kageyama to go to, seeing as how most of the people invited were old teammates or other volleyball friends from high school. How Bokuto convinced the ones who didn't go to school Tokyo to come was beyond him, all he knew was that if this bastard didn't stop trying to hit on Hinata that bastard wasn't gonna have an arm. 

Of course Hinata himself was oblivious to this guy hitting on him, was oblivious to really any kind of flirting thrown his way. Hinata continued on with this guy, talking and laughing with him like he'd known him all his life. It was so obvious this slimebag was just trying to get laid, Hinata was too pure in those matters to really know this though.

“You should go save him, before he does something regretful.” Kuroo was petting the owl behind Kageyama “I can see you trying to kill the man with your eyes. Even if it is only Misha who's hitting on him.” Kuroo propped his elbow on Kageyama’s shoulder and looked at him with a shit eating grin. 

“The dumbass can take care of himself. Don't you have someone to fuck, stop getting so handsy.” Kageyama swatted away the hand going to his waist, he was honestly used to Kuroo trying to fuck anything that moved when he was wasted.

“I’ll have you know that Kenma is mad at me and gave me a no sex ban for a week.” Kuroo hiccupped as he pet Kageyama’s hair, just how much had this dude drank?

“Then go talk to Bokuto if you want your ass plowed I’m in no mood.” Kageyama didn't have time for this, he had a ball of drunk stumbling sunshine to look after. 

“Oh lighten up Kags, you can't be on shrimpy forever.” Kuroo cooed in his ear, since when was his face that close to Kageyama’s ear? 

“Whatever, just get off me alright.” Kageyama got up and made his way over to Hinata, really he wasn't hung up on Hinata, not at all, nope, 1,000 percent not. He also wasn't jealous that this guy (Marco?) was so close to Hinata and was practically grinding on him to some Drake song in Bokutos living room. Nope 2,000 percent not. 

“Let’s go Shouyou.” Kageyama said tugging on Hinata’s arm. He tried to convince himself he’d be acting the same if he had never been in love with Hinata, unfortunately however he had to plausibly assume that no such universe existed.

“Oh! Tobio!” Hinata shouted over the music. “This is Misha!” He pulled Kageyama’s hand to Misha’s and made then engage in an awkward handshake.

“Great, nice, splendid. Good to meet you Mikey. Ok Shouyou let's go.” Kageyama had no time for this sleazebag. No time for this dickweed trying to get Hinata’s number either. Before Hinata could even agree to it Kageyama pulled him by his sleeve out Bokuto’s front door. 

“Tobio! That wasn't very nice of you!” Hinata pouted as he was pulled into a cab by Kageyama. 

“Yeah well, it wasn't very nice of him to try and fuck you.” Kageyama gruffed as he looked out the window. To this Hinata bursts into hysterics. 

“Tobio, don't be such a party pooper.” Was all HInata said before resting his head on Kageyama’s shoulder and laughing himself to sleep.

Another restless Friday night was spent again, as Hinata crawled in Kageyama’s bed, clutching his shirt and being way too warm for his own good. 

`  
If Kenma didn’t stop Kageyama was gonna snap. Real fast. If Kageyama thought about it Kenma really wasn't doing much of anything wrong. Kageyama, Hinata, and Kenma were really the only ones in Kuroo’s basement who weren't into recreational drug use, so the three of them sat on the couch watching the rest get high off their ass. Kageyama didn't have anything against weed personally, it was just that volleyball was what he wanted to focus on. So on most Sunday nights they were invited to come over and smoke pot Kageyama and Hinata would decline and do something else. Of course when Kenma was guaranteed to be there it was a different story. 

“Kenma, why'd you put on Kuroo on a sexual ban?” HInata asked, Kuroo shouting a “Yeah Kenma!” from across the room.

“He was being annoying.” Kenma answered simply, Kuroo almost broke out into tears.

“I know that if I had someone to do it with I definitely wouldn't put a ban on that.” Hinata stated easily and calmly. Kageyama almost spit out his beer.

“You’ll think differently when you have a dick up your ass.” Kenma stated clearly. Kageyama had not yet taken another sip, if he had he's sure it'd be all over Hinata's face by now. It wasn't that he didn't know Hinata liked boys, that much had been learned the first time they tried beer in Kageyama's room third year. No it was that, obviously, Kenma and Shouyou had been discussing matters of the dirty when Kageyama himself had never talked to Hinata about it past their sexualities. Did Hinata really feel that weird about it to Kageyama?

Walking home that night was awkward to say the least, Hinata tried to make small talk and Kageyama promptly ignored it. Kageyama would hardly look at HInata and, goss Kageyama hadn't been this upset in a while huh? Or maybe, just maybe, he was being a tad petty. No! That couldn't be it, they were nothing if not best friends so why hadn't Hinata come to him about his sexual life? 

Walking into their dorm, Hinata bounced in front of Kageyama and put his hand out to halt his movements. “Tobio, what in the fuck is your problem?” 

“Nothing dumbass!” Kageyama bounced to the defensive, raising his voice. 

“It’s not nothing, you've been acting all broody and mad since we left” Hinata crossed his arms over his chest and gave a half hearted glare in Kageyama’s direction “now I'll ask you one more time, what's your damn problem?” 

“I told you in was nothing now leave me alone.” Kageyama said with not much bite. He really wasn’t about to admit his long time feelings over something stupid. 

“Did you not wanna go? Because I’ll be the one to remind you that you agreed before i did so you can’t complain.” HInata huffed and turned his head to the side. “Besides Kenma’s being stupid about Kuroo so I need to help. I could’ve just gone without you.”

With the mention of Kenma’s name Kageyama made some weird sound from his chest, it had been Kenma this and Kenma that since Friday. Really, couldn't he give Kageyama's poor heart a break? 

HInata was thrown out of his ramblings at the sound Kageyama produced “Tobio are you mad at Kenma? He didn’t do anything to you.” Hinata looked genuinely confused as he gazed up at Tobio. 

“No, I’m not mad at your best friend so just shut the fuck up and let me by.” Kageyama growled, trying to push past Hinata. 

Hinata, as usual, was too fast and grabbed Kageyama’s sleeve. “Don’t be fuckign stupid Kenma isnt my best friend, no where near it. All I’m doing is trying to help him.”

“Oh yeah? Well he's really helping you with your damn perverted sex life.” Kageyama tried to wiggle his way out of Hinata’s too tight grasp, it only got tighter and higher up his arm with his words. 

“What in the hell are you talking about?” HInata said in his too loud voice. “Kenma and me have never done anything like that so stop jumping to made up scenarios in your head.” Kageyama didn't say anything, instead he decided staring at the wall above Shouyou’s head was the best option. “Why are you acting like such a baby?!”

Kageyama really couldn't take it anymore so, in a grand act of bravery and stupidity, he said, “Why do you talk to Kenma about that stuff, huh? Why is it that you never told me you'd want a dick up your ass? Ever thought I wanted to put my dick up your ass? Is that why you've been avoiding the conversation? Because I will tell you right now that i would positively never admit I wanted to fuck you ever!” Kageyama huffed and stared at Hinata’s face. 

HInata sighed, “Bakeyama, first off you just did admit that. Second off I’ve been talking to Kenma about trying to get into a relationship with Kuroo, no way would I fuck Kenma. Finally, I never talked to you about it because it's kinda embarrassing doing that with someone you like.” Hinata sighed again and let go of Kageyama's arm, pushing past him to get his pajamas from his dresser. 

“Y-you like me?” Kageyama probably looked like a sardine with hot sauce on it, open mouthed and red. 

“Yes, stupid Bakeyama.” Hinata responded, as if Kageyama was absolutely moronic for not figuring it out. “Now are you gonna shower first or can I?”

`  
Dating Hinata wasn't much different than any other time they had been best friends. Except now when they went places just the two of them it was considered a ‘date’. Also Kageyama got to shove his tongue down Hinata’s throat at Bokuto’s party, instead of having to watch Tsukishima and Yamaguchi do it. He also didn't have the worry that other people would want to put their hands down Hinata’s pants, that space was for Kageyama and Kageyama only. 

But if Kageyama had to designate the absolute best part of dating Hinata it's the part where, after other activities that ranked very highly on Kageyama’s favorite list as well, Kageyama would be able to freely enjoy how Hinata felt curled up against his back or chest. Be able to freely cuddle up against him as well, inhale their two scents mixed together, and think about how much of a lucky bastard he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings ;0;


End file.
